


Regis + Noctis, 'Binge Watching/Zombie Forum'

by Lilevander



Series: FFXV Gen Series [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Discussions of Zombie Apocalypse Situations, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilevander/pseuds/Lilevander
Summary: In a world...where everyone got to live happily ever after...Noctis Lucis Caelum will get his dad hooked on zombie movies...and Clarus is totally not getting paid enough for this.That's it. That's the story.





	Regis + Noctis, 'Binge Watching/Zombie Forum'

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments and kudos and suggestions and ideas and prompts. Have fun with the story. I needed some fluff. I just really love Regis, y'know?

“Okay, so...so, say they were _slow_ , right? What would your whole plan be? Where would you stay, what would your weapon be, you know, the _survival plan_?”

 

Regis, in lieu of fallen Niflheim and his _own_ restored health and a prophecy avoided, had established a regular movie night with his twenty-year-old son. Originally, the plan had been to  sit down and watch a movie every monday so they could have something to discuss for the rest of the week until their next movie night. But then... _then_ they discovered _Fear the Walking Dead_ and their _‘one movie, one night’_ plan devolved into madness. They began binge watching several nights a week and would end up in the most intense discussions, lasting several hours and carrying on throughout the week, so much so that it became commonplace to see the king in a meeting suddenly whip out his phone and begin texting, furiously, to his son.  One’s eyes could hardly keep up with his majesty’s fingers. Several times, Cor or Clarus even had to go and _fetch_ the king from his impromptu _‘zombie session’_ with prince Noctis, the king forgetting the outside world entirely. And while Clarus _was_ happy that his majesty had the opportunity to bond with his son now that neither of them were doomed to a tragic fate for the sake of Eos, he couldn’t say that he was amused by their choice material.

 

“Zombies? _Really_ , Reg-”

 

“Eh, Clarus, if you were stuck in the zombie apocalypse with my dad and the zombies were _fast_ , how would you defend my old man? And what would you do if you got bit?” The king’s Shield turned a disapproving glare at the prince, about to tell Noctis what he’d do, when the king spoke.

 

“ _Nonsense_. Don’t be ridiculous, Noct. Clarus is like... _Rick_ or _Madison_. He wouldn’t die.”

 

“Yeah, but in the comics, Rick loses a hand.” Regis released the most scandalized gasp.

 

“What?! There are _comic books_ , too?!”

 

Clarus’ glare, still fixed on Noctis, grew ever more intense. If looks could kill, Noctis would be a smoldering pile of ashes.


End file.
